Glossary F
Glossary Abbrev.| A | B | C | D | E | F | G | H | I | J | K | L | M | N | O | P | Q | R | S | T | U | V | W | X | Y | Z F (flow) Direction of energy or action. Most processes of Grade 0-5 are audited on 4 flows. (see flow). F1: Flow one: another doing something to self. F2: Flow two: doing something to another. F3: Flow three: others doing things to others. F0: Flow zero: person doing something to self. facsimile Any mental image picture that is unknowingly created and part of the time track, whether an engram, secondary, lock or pleasure moment. Originally means make similar. Factors The Factors are thirty axiomatic statements published by LRH in 1953. They are presented with little in the way of explanation or preamble. They read a bit like a Scientology Genesis story. False TA Checklist It is a checklist to use, when false TA is suspected. It goes through all the physical causes (like dry or moist hands) that can cause the TA to be in a false range, that don't reflect the state of case. This list is not assessed on the meter. It is used as a checklist for physical inspections. fall (Symbol F) A meter needle read in which the needle moves rapidly to the right, from one to two inches. firefight The action of a quarrel between an auditor and a pc. flash answer Instantaneous reply, the first thing that flashes into the preclear's mind at the snap of the auditor's fingers upon asking a question. flat No longer producing change or a reaction. Or, in Engram Running, referring to an engram, erased. flatten To continue to do (something) until it no longer produces a reaction. flatten a process To continue a process as long as it produces change and no longer. In Engram Running it is to continue running a chain of incidents until basic on that chain is reached and erased. With CCHs, it is three commands getting equal comm lag response with the pc doing the process. floating needle #A floating needle is a certain needle behavior on a meter. It is a harmonic motion sweep of the needle over the dial at a slow, even pace. A valid floating needle is always accompanied by very good indicators in the pc. #The idle uninfluenced movement of the needle on the meter dial without any pattern or reactions in it. It can be as small as one inch or as large as dial wide. It does not fall or drop to the right of the dial. It moves to the left at the same speed as it moves to the right. It is usually observed on a meter calibrated with the tone arm between 2.0 and 3.0 with good indicators in on the pc. It can occur after a cognition, blowdown of the tone arm, or just moves into floating. The pc may or may not voice the cognition. (Abbr. F/N) #Floating needle is also used as a verb. The root stem is 'F/N' and it is conjugated normally. EXAMPLE: "After the cognition, the PC was F/Ning and VGIs" This means that after his realization, the pc's needle was floating and he had very good indicators. #Link to a short video of a floating needle (would be nice) floating TA The pc is so released the needle can't be gotten onto the dial. The needle is swinging wider than the meter dial both ways from center and appears to lay first on one side and then the other. The tone arm can't be moved fast enough to keep the extreme floating needle on the dial. flow A stream of energy between two points. An impulse or direction of energy particles or thought or objects between terminals. In processing the auditor works with four main flows: *Flow 1: something happening to self. Another doing something to you. *Flow 2: doing something to another. You doing something to another. *Flow 3: another or others doing things to another or others. You see it happen as a spectator. *Flow 0: self doing something to self. You do something to yourself. flow lines Refers to the administrative lines of an organization which facilitate the delivery of auditing and training. flunk #To make a mistake. Fail to apply the materials learned. Opposite of pass. #Also used by coaches as a command: "Flunk!", to tell the student a mistake was made. fly a rud, fly a rudiment The auditor must get a free needle (floating needle) on one of the rudiment questions (ARC breaks, PTPs, missed withholds.) This is done to get a pc ready to run a major action. folder A folded sheet of cardboard which holds all the session reports and other items related to one pc's auditing. The folder is A4 or Legal size, a regular file folder made of light cardboard. Folder Error Summary A summary of auditing errors in a folder and on a pc's case not corrected at the time the summary is done. When something is corrected later it is clearly marked in the FES. (Abbr. FES) Folder Summary Sheets located inside the front cover of a pc folder giving an adequate summary of actions taken on a pc in consecutive order. It gives the content of the pc folder. The auditing history session by session, if you will. free needle See floating needle. free track That part of the time track that is free of pain and misadventure, in that the pc doesn't freeze up on it.